Knight
by Violent.V
Summary: It was no doubt, that his chirpy friend that constantly beamed even through the gloomiest days, was now violently plummeting down to reality and there was nothing he could do to stop nor even soften the fall. [Ferb & Isabella] [R&R please!]


_Hello there. This is my second fanfiction, even though I've had this story for a looong time in my documents somewhere. Not kidding when I say I procrastinate a lot or become really lazy, but I somewhat completed it. Yay!_

 _I'm sorry if characters are OOC, but I wanted to portray Isabella in a state of confusion and desperation._

 _Anyway, forgive any mistakes and enjoy!_

* * *

 **Knight**

A shudder caves in on her small frame, as she catches her head into the safe nest of her hands. A series of frantic sobs quiver through her, and she hates it. She bites her lips vigorously, becoming increasingly angrier when the tears continued rage down her reddened cheeks, despite her will to just stop it. To just stop everything. To stop the hurting. To stop these tears. To stop her heart from being a fool. To stop yearning, to stop loving him so unconditionally.

' _To just stop waiting..._ ' She thought weakly as she dropped her hands away.

But _how_? Her mind hollers painfully and she agrees. How could she stop loving him so much when that was the only thing she has done for the last few years? She has shifted her whole life to the direction that will lead her to him, so no matter what she did, she made sure she would be there for him. Because he was everything. Because she loved him. Her love for him grew as their friendship continued to bloom. It was not in the plans to fall for her childhood neighbour, but it wasn't her fault she was captivated by him. His gleaming blue eyes that reflected the brilliance of a genius to his upbeat personality, with its limitless layers of optimism, that one wouldn't think anything could get him down. There was hardly anything in the world that could wipe that grin off his face and that was enough to keep her entranced.

' _Oh Phineas_.'

A soft caress of a thumb, brushes away a stay tear on her cheek arousing her from her train of thoughts. Her agonized eyes glances up to meet his, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest. Shame deepened her blush, as the thought of him seeing her amidst the disaster of her own emotional turmoil dawned to her. She hesitantly studied his face, expecting distaste or even repulsion, but found none, yet her heart sighed heavily at the sympathetic glance he gave her. Unable to swallow the bitter pill of misery that formed in her throat, she tore the eye contact. And now, she still the had the audacity to involve this young man in front of her. It seemed like she just could not run away from the Flynn-Fletchers even if she tried.

His wisps of green hair shone under the low lights of the room as he tilted his head to the side, trying to repair their broken eye contact. Without even realizing, his warm hand has already wrapped itself around her elbow. It was a touch of comfort she needed, he told himself when he had realized what he had done. Though, he frowned inwardly. He did not like the way his body acted without his permission. Bearing his level of intelligence, It was no secret that he was a carefully, coordinated man, who always thought ahead. He had always maintained control over his actions, as everyone knew he hardly spoke and this was his preferred form of communication. However lately, it has come to his attention that this only occurs when around this troubled Mexican girl. He is not oblivious to what it may mean, but he felt safer to be in denial.

He notes that she is finally reduced to small sniffles and a trembling lip. At that moment, she abruptly grips the fabric of his grey jumper tightly and then, she just crumbles, her knees giving away. Through the years, he was fortunate to have sharpened his instincts and without another thought, he easily catches her. She was not a frail girl, but at this moment, he could not help but feel like he was holding a very, very delicate flower. It was like if he made one, brash move, she would continue to crumble and wither away until there was nothing left. He didn't want one of his best friends to just fade away. He clenches his jaw but ignores the feeling of his shirt being uncomfortably tugged down because of her death grip. His collar digging into the back of his neck forcing his head down. Within an inhale, he hauls her up until her head is cradled in his chest, she never once let go. She quietly complied and did not struggle against him, but the tears and emotions built up again.

He didn't know what was happening until her body began to shake violently against his and a certain spot in his chest grew wet and warm. His eyes drooped in realization and he pushed himself to give all the comfort he could. Though, it wasn't from him she wanted it from, this was all he could do. After all, he is not his step-brother. He dismisses another discomfort in his chest that appeared, though this time it rushed all the way back to his heart and it hurt a tenfold more. It was almost like the whole ordeal with Vanessa again. He snaps his eyes close, his eyebrows knitted in displeasure. He shuts away any further recollections coming back to him and steels himself to concentrate on the present.

' _No, not now. Isabella needs me.'_

Fresh soap and a clean deodorant smell flooded her nose as she clung onto him. She shamelessly wept in his chest, hoping to find some sort of solace there. As she continued to vocalize her sorrow, what she found instead was a sense of familiarity. Just how many times did she come to the step-brother of her despair? How many times has she sought his company each time her hopes were dashed? How many times has it been since the first time he saved her from herself? Too much. Ever since that one moment, a few seconds before twilight, she thought she was alone. She watched the sun slowly descend from the orange sky to the awaiting, azure depths below and she cried in defeat for the first time. Her attempts with Phineas deemed fruitless as usual, but this time, it delivered the first ever crack in her heart. That moment was really full of first-times because it was also the first time, she realized the British brother was there for her. Accepting his handkerchief, was like accepting his reaching hand for her and he easily pulled her from the pit of hopelessness and misery she dug herself into. Thus, why she kept running back to him ever since. He was always there. _Always_. So why couldn't Phineas be the same?

Isabella forces her mind to not wander back to the memories of earlier encounters. It would be like watching the pitiful ending of her imperfect love story. She tries to blink away the images of the mysterious girl with the long, brown hair and curvy body. She discovers she's too late, as another wave of anguished sobs erupt from her mouth. She digs herself deeper in Ferb's broader frame, as if hiding in his arms would make the pain go away to which it does a little. She had witnessed Phineas walking with a mystery brunette in town this early afternoon. She tried to reason with herself, that it was just a friend, a classmate or even another relative who was new in town, but the more she argued, the more her heart sank. She was ridiculous and pathetic. Friends or relatives don't steal kisses from another and don't start walking around hand in hand. She couldn't bear to think what more they did when her brain couldn't take it anymore and she had to flee. She curses her brain for making the memories come back.

"...Why?" A broken, whisper wisped by his ear. He barely heard it, but he felt the emotions it carried. It was spoken so softly, yet it was heavy with grief. "Why couldn't he love me, Ferb?"

It nerved him how weak she sounded. Her voice always had maintained that sweet and mellow tonality, even when she was angry, sad or complaining to him. She always managed to deliver her energy as she spoke even if it was negative. Though her words were not surprising as she asked him many, similar questions in these situations before and he usually refrained from answering as he knew she wouldn't listen anyways. But, it was just her voice. So faint. So fragile.

"Isabella..." He began, but he was interrupted.

"N-No...Ferb, listen." Her misty eyes snapped at his cobalt blue ones. She could see the worry contorting his features. She let out a grimace. "Just tell me, w-what did I do wrong? I-I don't... I don't understand. I'm haven't been anything but nice—so why- why can't he-" So much tears gathered in her eyes, they fell uncontrollably. "Is it b-because, I'm unattractive? I-I thought I looked okay- but I'm not vain, but- Oh my g-god. That's it isn't it? I think so high of mys-self that...Oh my gosh." She pushed the heels of her palms on her closed eyes in frustration as more tears fell.

"Isabella." It was more firm this time, but she barely heard it as she was too immersed in her new conclusion. Getting more aggravated by the second, his hands travelled up to her forearms and he shook her hard. "Stop it."

Her eyes were tightly shut and mascara streaks marred her cheeks. Ferb felt a pang inside his chest at her blotchy appearance. It was no doubt, that his chirpy friend that constantly beamed even through the gloomiest days, was now violently plummeting down to reality and there was nothing he could do to stop nor even soften the fall. He could not make it any gentler than this, nevertheless he chose his next words carefully.

"I can't tell lie. You saw it." His voice was in a low timbre. "And I can't make this any better. But hear me, you need to face the truth. You need to acknowledge it and accept it because if you don't, the lies worsen and the pain is greater."

At his words, her hands immediately flew up to clamp over her ears with her tears gushing heavier than ever. A childish move, yet she didn't care because something inside her cracked and it was bleeding profusely. Her dark, long tendrils swished wildly around her as she shook her head to rid of the unpleasant feelings growing rapidly inside her.

"NO!" She wailed. "NO, I DON'T WANT TO! I don't! I don't..."

For some reason he could not fathom, he was reaching the end of his own fuse faster than he normally would. His grip on her arms were steelier and he was sure, it was enough to leave bruises. Then, he stepped over the boundaries of her personal space - a boundary he not ever dared to cross until now, and pulled her rigidly to him until his own breath fanned over her lips.

"Open your eyes." His face adjusted to an emotionless exterior, his voice dropped a temperature. "And open your mind. You can't force things to go your way, Isabella. My brother is far from your reach and he is definitely far from returning your feelings, so just drop it. Move on, meet other people. It won't be easy, but it will be harder to stop later than now."

Underneath, his temper was already sizzling. He still could not find a reason to his own distraught that caused his own attitude to act out like that, but her relentlessness was beginning to take a toll on him. This never happened before. He was always such a patient man.

"But..." She had nothing more to argue and the motivation that kept fuelling her love for Phineas fizzled out as Ferb's words echoed in her head. As she slowly soaked in his words, she swallowed and attempted to regain composure. It was to no avail as her insides continue to twist in an abominable pain, right from her heart to her fingertips. Thoughts of falling out of love, gnawed her mercilessly. She never planned what she would do if it didn't work out, so where does she go from here if she heeded Ferb's advice? Despite the pain, it would be easier to slide back into her old, pathetic attempts to catch Phineas attention with false hope. Why? Because chasing after him has become a part of her and her life. An endless routine.

"Ferb, I..." Tightening her fists on his shirt, she quietly continues. "I don't think I can."

His eyes darkened visibly and she recognized the disappointment swimming in them. When his eyes drifted away from her, her pain intensified for unknown reasons and she immediately pounced to the notion of making him think otherwise. The sight of him directing such a look at her made her heart tighten a tenfold. "I-It's hard- I don't know if I can do it, I want to try, really!" Tears resumed their fall and small sobs come back again. "I just..." She shakes her head weakly. "I don't know..."

"You _will_ do it, Isabella." His tone did not lose it edge, making it sound more like a command. Her eyes fluttered to his unreadable ones, uncertainty contorting her features. A few wind-swept strands fell across his creased forehead and furrowed brows. His mouth pulled into a grim, tight line and his strong jaw tense. But it was his eyes that pieced it all together. Within its cloudy depths, she caught traces of infuriation reflecting from his blue hues, before it disappeared. The sympathy he showed earlier was gone, the gentleness in his hold became rougher. The pain in her arms is evidence of that. What did she do this time that made him so mad? Has he finally had enough?

"Ferb…" Her lip quivers.

"You will Isa, You must. "

The fuse has not yet reached its end, however it did not dwindle. He felt his blood pump faster in his veins and his grip on her becoming harsher. Her answer bothered him greatly, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He is disappointed and greatly, for some odd reason. His heart began hurt for a different reason and it made him highly uncomfortable. _Safer to be in denial._ His mind taunts, but he quickly dismisses the words. Instead, he becomes irritated, almost angry. He just doesn't understand, when will she learn? It was a wonder how her heart survived years of rejection. Perhaps, it only has made her heart sturdier? Her love for him stronger? The pain so frequent, it numbed her, that she became accustomed to it and she let herself become blinded by it. It was admirable, really. But it was not good, it can't go on forever. She can't live her life being hurt again and again, and he can't stand himself watch by the sidelines, again and again either.

How can he save this whimpering mess of a girl before him? This beautiful, strong girl that endured years of regular heartbreak.

His words remained firm, but his hands on her arms slackened a little. However, she didn't stop staring at him, trying to read his mind, even though this man before her was a master of concealing his emotions. _Ferb, oh Ferb_. He has always helped her, a shoulder to cry on any time and she will always be grateful. Even now, as she admits that she may not have the strength to move on, he is the one who is determined for her. The one who will be strong for her, when she can't find the strength to be. If she would allow herself to be honest, in her pitiful love story, Phineas is her prince, the one to love her, to save her from wicked evil, but Ferb, is her knight in shining armour. The one that truly saves her.

A foreign thought occurs to her and she is suddenly mesmerised by this _attractive_ , knight in front of her.

An unsteady hand, weakly rises between them.

Ferb feels softness land on his jaw. Her small hand splays across his chin, the fingertips gently grazing the surface of his skin. He blinks, and just like that, the negative emotions and thoughts that stormed inside of him, dissipates. Now in its stead, is confusion and something else. Unfortunately, the pain in his chest did not cease to hurt, instead it amplified, beating agonizingly harder and faster. Something dangerous was blossoming in him, something he did not like. It was something he is not oblivious too. Curse his sharp mind. _Safer to be in denial._ It echoes in his head.

"Isabella." It was strained, and it was a warning.

It was enough to snap her out of her trance and she halts her hands. What is she doing? Ferb doesn't deserve the thoughts forming in her head, he doesn't need to be pulled further in her demise. A hurricane of emotions rage inside her. What is she _doing_? She feels her chest constrict excruciatingly and she feels the hideous tears prick her eyes. But she was scared, if he walked out on her right now, she would break. She would splinter and break into unrepairable fragments. She would be alone to nurse her broken heart and her broken dreams. She couldn't. She couldn't do it if she heeded Ferb's advice. Where would it leave her? If she lets Phineas go, she would be lost in the ruthless waves of anguish and heartbreak.

Her glassy eyes flutters to his and she felt desperation claw at her. The need to feel that love and for the affections to be returned, engulfed her. She needed to feel something, _anything_.

The tears resumed from her worn lids and over her weary face. Ferb's gaze shuddered with uncertainty at the sight.

"Please Ferb," It was a mere croak, rasp and heavy with grief. Overwhelmed with confusion, he almost didn't realise her small hands travelling up his throat, until they clasped his face, hesitant yet firm. It was the innocent warmth of her flesh on his, seeping into his skin that dawned his attention. "I'm sorry _."_

With a gentle pull of her hands, his head lowers and he couldn't find the strength to stop it.

His lips landed on hers.

' _Make me forget.'_

* * *

 _I could end it here, but it doesn't conclude anything I suppose. I had some ideas for this, but I don't know. Even though laziness of mine is a curse, R &R and we shall see! _


End file.
